Playing in the Rain
by xGirlofawesomenessx
Summary: It was a stormy night and the two birds were the own persons that were awake in the Tower. Robin had to make the certain empath to play in the rain with him. What did he do to make her surrender?


A/N : It's me again writing another fanfiction! Plz enjoy and review. I love reading your reviews!

Disclaimer : I do not own.

Warning : This is a Rob/Rae fanfiction, so don't read it if you don't like. I warned you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a stormy night. The waves were hitting the coast of the island of the Titans Tower hard. Lightning could be seen and thunders could be heard. If anyone was on the street at that time, they would be sure to catch a cold.

A certain empath was awoken by the loud thunder. **2:16AM**, the clock on her nightstand read, she jolted up from her bed and decided to have some herbal tea since she couldn't get back to sleep. She stood up from her bed and levitated out of her room without wearing her cloak since there's no point hiding behind it in complete darkness.

She headed to the kitchen counters in the main room and started boiling the water for her beloved tea. As the kettle was heating up, she walked towards the huge window in the main room and looked outside. The sky was darker than usual and it was raining dogs and cats outside.

She was so deep in her thought that she didn't realize or sense that someone has walked into the main room until a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist and rest his head on her left shoulder. His right cheek was touching her left cheek. She jumped as she was startled by his presence.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Oh, just hugging my favourite bird." He answered casually.

She blushed, even without her hood, it was not visible as it was too dark to see colors. But Robin knew she was blushing since he could feel the heat on her face. He chuckled at her shyness. It was the Boy Wonder's lucky day, she did not try to push him off of her and more importantly, she did not even told him to do so.

"So, the thunders woke you?" he asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I could ask the same. So are you?" She said.

"You could say that." He said, "Back when I still live in Gotham, thunders and lightning usually indicate that the Joker was messing around in the city."

"There are no bad weathers back in Azarath." She said, "the sky just happens to be clear all day."

"That must be boring." He said. "because there's no weather changing."

"Why? I like that." She asked curiously.

"Have you ever gone outside to play in the rain?" he said while looking at the raindrops on the window.

"You're crazy."

"Well, crazy brings out all the fun."

"Have you eaten Beast Boy's disgusting tofu and lost your mind?"

"That's not funny, Rae." He said. "We should probably go outside and play in the rain."

"You're out of your mind."

"Aww, now Rae Rae are you scared?"

"I don't do scare."

"Then why not?"

"Fine, I'll go." She said and his grinned. "If you can make me." His grinned fell immediately.

"So, Raven." He said seductively. "Are you ticklish?"

"Yea why?" she asked curiously before she got what he meant. "Oh no."

It was too late. Robin took the advantage that his arms were still tightly around her waist. He quickly moved his arms and held her bridal style and ran towards the couch and laid her down before pouncing on top of her and tickled her in her tummy.

"Robin…Cut… it off!" she said between uncontrollable laughter.

"You still haven't surrendered yet." He continued to tickle her everywhere.

"Never!" she yelled between laughter and tried to push him off of her. But Robin caught her wrists before she could.

"Uh uhh" he said. "You're not going to leave that easy."

"So what are you going to do then?" she asked seductively. "You don't have any free hands."

"Who said I will need a free hand?" his grin widened.

Raven stared at him curiously with an eyebrow raised. He looked at her cute little face and then began to check her out. Without her cloak, he could see how well her leotard embraced her curves. Raven could sense him checking her out. She blushed and said, "Like what you see Boy Blunder?"

"Nice." He grinned before leaning forward and surprised her with his lips on hers. Raven kissed him back automatically. The gentle kiss gradually became a passionate one. Robin nippled her lower lip asking for entrance but Raven did not give him what he want and instead, played a little hard to get.

Robin tried everything but could not get what he wanted. Then suddenly he remembered something and moved one of his hands to tickle her. Raven gasped and parted her lips accidentally and Robin quickly took the opportunity. The kiss soon became a small make out section, and then a big one. Moments later, they finally parted as they suffered from breathless.

"Raven..." he said seriously. "You can't say you don't feel anything for me."

"Of course I can't." she said. "What do **you** feel for me?"

"I can't believe you couldn't see that, Raven." He said, "I have been giving you so many hints."

"I know." She raised her free hand to caress his cheek. "I just want to hear it from you."

"So you were waiting." He smirked. "And you felt the same way."

"I do, Boy Blunder." She smiled and kissed him again.

"Raven, I love you. Be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Robin. I love you too."

"You know, you should take that stupid cloak off more often. You looked so hot without it."

"I don't dress differently just to please you."

"I know. Someday I will sneak into your room and destroy all your cloaks."

"Can't wait" They both chuckled.

"It's still raining." He mentioned.

"I'm not going outside."

"It'll be fun. I promise."

"You're insane."

"If you insisted." He began to tickle her again and they fell down on the floor with Raven on top of him. "You're still not going anywhere." He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Fine, Boy Blunder."

"Yes!"

"But if I catch a cold-"

"If you catch a cold, I would Take care of you no matter what" he cut her off.

"You said it!"

"Of course." He said. "You're my girl now, aren't you?" She blushed, for the third time that night.

"Yes" she smirked. "And I'm proud to be." He took her hand and they headed towards the door.

A/N : Plz review! Love ya!


End file.
